Vs. Klink
Vs. Klink is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 11/11/18. Story Silver, Dawn and Ben travel along Route 34, as they spot a bulldozer by the Pokémon Day Care Center. A young girl with frizzy red hair wearing overalls uses a Vileplume to hold off bodyguards wielding three Machamp, forcing them back. Nicolette: I’m warning you! Get back from Grandpa and Grandma’s day care! Voice: Tsk, tsk. Don’t you know what you’re doing is a crime, little girl? Trey walks forward, pushing through his bodyguards. Dawn gasps as she spots him, as she rushes forward. Silver and Ben look concerned. Ben: Recognize the loser in the fancy suit? Silver: No. Though she certainly does. Trey’s Stantler crashes into Vileplume with a glowing blue head for Zen Headbutt, defeating Vileplume. Nicolette cradles it in her arms, as the Day Care Man and Day Care Woman watch along with Bagon, Larvitar, Seedot, Swinub, Whismur, Wynaut, Azurill, Budew and Elekid, which watch nervously. Day Care Man: Please reconsider! What will we do with these Pokémon we’re caring for? They don’t have another home! Trey: Regardless, I have purchased this slot of land for my own family company, straight from the mayor of Goldenrod City. And if you need to give those Pokémon a home, I’ll gladly take them off your hand. Either for free or by compensating you with a check. Day Care Lady: You think these Pokémon are for sale?! Despicable! Trey: All Pokémon are for sale. You just have to hit the right price. Trey snaps his fingers, as the three Machamp approach, ready to rough the group up again. From behind the other Pokémon, a Tyrogue leaps out, charging and Tackling a Machamp. The Machamp is knocked down, the others looking confused. Trey: Well?! Take it out! The three Machamp all gang up on the Tyrogue, releasing a frenzy of Karate Chops on him. Tyrogue is knocked to the ground, severely weak. Butterfree flies overhead, releasing a green Sleep Powder that drapes over the Machamp. They all get drowsy and fall asleep. Trey looks astonished, as Stantler falls asleep as well. He watches Butterfree return over to Dawn, who walks regally towards them. Trey chuckles. Trey: Well, well. If it isn’t the failure of a Berlitz. Dawn: Trey. To think I prefer your insults over you calling me your betrothed. Trey: You made it quite clear before that you would destroy me if I tried anything. And I can recognize a lost cause. Mind getting out of my way? You are interrupting business. Dawn: You call bullying these people and tearing down their home business? Trey reaches into his jacket, as he pulls out a deed. Trey: This deed states that I now own the land this property is on. Which means that I own their home and can do what I please with it. And my first order of business is to clear out this waste of space. Ben helps Nicolette up, as Silver checks on the Tyrogue. Dawn continues to stare Trey down. Dawn: If that is the case, then I challenge you to a battle. I win, then I get that deed. Trey: You think that I’m going to bet the deed of a legal business deal? That cost quite a bit of money? My family desires this land for development, which means that it is out of my hands. (Grins mischievously) Unless… Dawn: (Flatly) You want me to bet my hand. To become your betrothed once again. Trey: With no attempts to nullify it. You’ll be mine, plain and simple. Dawn scowls, as Tyrogue lets out a moan. Silver: Take it easy, Tyrogue. You’re still injured. Dawn looks back, seeing Tyrogue limping forward, as if eager to defend everyone. Dawn grins, as she turns to Trey. Dawn: I accept your terms. We shall battle first thing tomorrow. Trey: Very well. It’ll give these folks time to accept their loss and pack their belongings. Till tomorrow. Trey snaps his fingers, as he and the bodyguards return all their Pokémon. They get into a limousine, which drives off. Nicolette looks teary eyed. Nicolette: Are we really going to have to move? Dawn: Nonsense. I will not allow them to. End Scene Everyone is gathered in the backyard, where the Pokémon of the Day Care Center play with each other. Silver uses a Potion on Tyrogue’s wounds, it grimacing from the sting. Nicolette: That man is so horrible! Thinking he can just come on our property and kick us off! Day Care Man: (Sighs) That may be. However, that is from a time past. When my grandfather built this place, Goldenrod City was just a small town. He didn’t have to buy this land, which means that it is not technically ours. Dawn: Which is why Trey was able to take advantage of that loophole. He knows exactly how to manipulate the system. Day Care Woman: I told you to lay a claim to this area years ago! Ben: So let me get this straight. You used to be engaged to that creep? Dawn: Unfortunately. It was arranged by our parents, in order to increase our financial and public status. I shafted him when I informed my parents of all the atrocities he attempted to do to me on my journey. Nicolette: Can you really beat that man? Dawn: I have in the past. And I don’t plan on losing now. Tyrogue? Tyrogue: Ty? Dawn: I saw how you fought against his men. You wanna help defend your friends, don’t you? Tyrogue: (Enthusiastic) Tyrogue rogue! Dawn: In that case, would you like to assist me in putting him in his place? Tyrogue: (Determined) Tyrogue! Dawn: In that case, we need to train. Lopunny! Dawn opens a Pokéball, choosing Lopunny. Lopunny: Lop! Dawn: Lopunny, we’re going to help train Tyrogue here. Tyrogue, let’s focus on speed. It looks like you can hit hard enough. But I want you to be able to avoid their attacks too. If he uses Stantler, then its Zen Headbutt will be a problem for you. Lopunny and Tyrogue take their positions, as Lopunny charges at Tyrogue. Lopunny swings several punches and kicks at Tyrogue, which dodges each swing. Ben stands up, eager to go. Ben: I’m not gonna let you do this alone! Fasttrack, it’s battle time! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack the Lucario. Fasttrack: Hur-rah! Ben: Help train Tyrogue in the terms of speed! Fasttrack dashes in and swings several punches and kicks, Tyrogue struggling to avoid both attackers. Tyrogue swings a leg around for Low Sweep, blocking Lopunny’s leg and managing to flip over Fasttrack’s. Tyrogue lands and Tackles Fasttrack, causing it to stumble back. Day Care Man: That Tyrogue has always been highly active, seeking battle when it can. But it also wants to protect its friends, and can get in over its head. Silver: You guys have nothing to worry about. If anyone can lead it to victory, it’s Dawn. The next day, Trey and his bodyguards return, Dawn and Tyrogue standing in position. Trey: I see that you’ve befriended that weak little Pokémon. Dawn: It is not weak, but it is my new friend. Trey: I won’t even need Stantler for this one. Trey opens a Pokéball, choosing Klink. Klink: (Metallic voice) Klink. Dawn: Who is that Pokémon? Ben pulls out a Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Klink, the Gear Pokémon. Two bodies comprise a fixed pair. They spin around each other to generate energy. Ben: This says it’s a Steel type. Dawn! Dawn: I heard! You gave us the type advantage there, Trey! And I fully plan on taking advantage of it! Tyrogue, charge in with Low Sweep! Tyrogue dashes in, head low to increase his velocity. He leaps and swings a kick around for Low Sweep. Trey: Can you not see? Gear Grind! Klink turns to be standing vertically, the gears spinning and grinding together. Tyrogue’s leg is caught in between the gears, grinding down on him. Tyrogue cringes in pain, as his leg is freed and he falls to the ground. Dawn: No! Trey: I had a sneaky suspicion that you would use that Pokémon. You always had an inferiority complex that you felt needed to be mitigated. Dawn: Inferiority complex?! I have no such thing! Trey: So you’re saying that you refused the help of your better, richer counterpart because you’re stupid. Thunder Shock! Klink sparks with electricity, firing a weak burst of Thunder Shock at Tyrogue. Tyrogue takes it, being electrocuted and flailing back. Tyrogue gets up, grimacing as he puts pressure on his leg. Dawn: In case you have forgotten, my family is richer than yours. Tyrogue, go for Tackle! Tyrogue charges forward with Tackle, as Trey laughs at this. Trey: Separate and use Bind! The gears of Klink separate as Tyrogue goes to Tackle it, as they come back together and trap Tyrogue in the middle. They squeeze to get closer together, Tyrogue straining to get free. Trey: Perhaps. But it won’t last for long. Your spending spree on the researchers of the world will implode on you, ruining both the reputation and the finances of your family. Your obsession in interacting with the world blinds you of being able to control it. Dawn: And what is wrong with that?! Trey: Thunder Shock. Klink releases a Thunder Shock, electrocuting Tyrogue. Tyrogue stops flailing, exhausted. Dawn looks frantic, as if trying to find a solution to the problem. Trey: You can’t fight your way out of this one, Dawn. When I win, you will be my fiancée once again. And you have no intimidating boyfriend to knock me away. Both Silver and Ben take offense to that, as Dawn looks determined. Dawn: He was never my boyfriend, just a good friend. And he made sure that I didn’t need him here. Tyrogue, I know you can get out of that, Tyrogue! Use Low Sweep! Tyrogue strains again, pushing to resist the Bind. The Bind releases, allowing Tyrogue to flip in midair and slam Klink with Low Sweep. Klink rebounds off the ground, disoriented from the blow. Trey: What?! Dawn: Once more! Low Sweep! Trey: Gear Grind! Tyrogue and Klink charge each other again, Klink being vertical again. Tyrogue doesn’t swing as high, striking the lower gear of Klink. Klink goes flying to the side, falling defeated. Trey: NO! Silver: Klink is unable to battle! The winner is Tyrogue and the victor is Dawn! Dawn: Yes! Well done, Tyrogue. Tyrogue: (Exhausted) Ty. Trey: Urgh. Tear the building down! This place is mine! The body guards choose the three Machamp, them ready to go. Both Silver and Ben get up to respond, as Dawn waves them down. Dawn: I had figured you wouldn’t hold up your end of the deal. That is why I am prepared for you. Ampharos, Lopunny, Butterfree! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws the three Pokéballs, choosing Ampharos, Lopunny and Butterfree. Ampharos: Amp! Lopunny: Lop! Butterfree: Free! Dawn: Thunder Punch! Jump Kick! Gust! One Machamp charges with two arms crossed glowing white, as Ampharos counters it with a Thunder Punch. Ampharos pushes through, striking Machamp in the jaw. Lopunny avoids a Karate Chop, swinging its glowing orange knee into the Machamp’s gut, causing it to keel over. The third Machamp charges as it glows white for Strength, with Butterfree flapping her wings to release a Gust. The Machamp tries to push through, but is lifted feet off the ground and crashes down. Trey: Worthless! Stantler, go! Zen Headbutt! Trey throws his Pokéball, choosing Stantler. It charges forward with Zen Headbutt, when Tyrogue gets up, charging forward. He stays low to the ground, and then swings Low Sweep to trip Stantler. Stanter’s legs are suspended in the air, Stantler looking baffled about its fall as it is struck by Lopunny’s Jump Kick. Stantler goes flying back, crashing into Trey and causing the deed to go flying into the air. Butterfree flies forward, collecting the deed and bringing it to Dawn. Trey and his bodyguards return their Pokémon, hastily retreating. Dawn: Whew! That settles that. Dawn walks over to the Day Care Man and Day Care Woman, offering them the deed. Dawn: Here is the deed. Now, I can give you the deed, or I can buy it from you. Day Care Woman: And what happens if you buy it? Dawn: Then I get control of this land and can do what I see fit. And if I do, then I will give you full autonomy of what to do here. The funds will be more than enough to cover any of your current expenses and debts, as well as possibly allow you to expand. However, what you do here will be up to you. Day Care Man: Uh, let us discuss this for a moment. Day Care Woman: What’s there to discuss?! A minute ago, we were getting kicked out! We will happily take your deal, Ms. Berlitz. Dawn: Wonderful! I’ll get in contact with an agent, and we can get it all squared away. Dawn then goes to Tyrogue, looking happily at him. Dawn: I understand that this is your home, but I think we are a good team. I would love for you to join me. What do you say? Tyrogue: Ty! Dawn pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Tyrogue on the head. He is sucked into the Pokéball, as it shakes then locks. Dawn giggles, as she goes to rejoin the others. Ben: Dang, what a woman! She just took control of the entire situation! Silver: You definitely don’t want to be on the wrong side of her, that’s for sure. Main Events * Trey returns. * Trey reveals he owns a Klink. * Dawn befriends and captures a Tyrogue. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Trey * Silver * Ben Tennyson * Day Care Man * Day Care Woman * Nicollete * Bodyguards Pokémon * Tyrogue (Dawn's, newly caught) * Butterfree (Dawn's) * Lopunny (Dawn's) * Ampharos (Dawn's) * Stantler (Trey's) * Klink (Trey's) * Fasttrack the Lucario (Ben's) * Vileplume (Nicolette's) * Machamp (x3, bodyguards) * Bagon * Larvitar * Seedot * Swinub * Whismur * Wynaut * Azurill * Budew * Elekid Trivia * The Day Care Man and Woman are the same ones that appeared in Vs. Snubbull and Vs. Granbull. ** The baby Pokémon they are carrying for are different, due to it being at least 3 years in series since their last appearance, and those Pokémon having grown up by this point. * Trey's Klink marks the first appearance of Gen V in this series. * Dawn capturing a Tyrogue marks the first time that any of Ian's travel companions have captured the same species of Pokémon as him. * Nicolette being the granddaughter of the Day Care couple is based off the anime episode May's Egg-cellent Adventure! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver